


Every Christmas

by Sunsinger



Series: Christmas [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-29
Updated: 2004-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsinger/pseuds/Sunsinger





	Every Christmas

Every Christmas  
by Sunsinger

 _I promise, every Christmas. Me. You. Here. Every Christmas, forever._

//==\\\

The falling snow got stuck on his lashes, frustrated he brushed them away before they froze. Looking around, he realized he was 'there'. The park. The corner nearest to the largest arcade in Domino. Sighing, he pulled the coat tighter and walked over to their bench. Smiling he thought about his lover, and how much he missed him. The way they used to sneak out here at eleven at night to play. After all, he hated to be caught doing anything... unadult-like. Joey smiled as he leaned back against the bench. Looking at his watch, he saw it was just six o'clock.

Staring at the people walking by he thought of his lover and how long it's been since he last ran his hands through that thick brown hair. Lips touching, fingers caressing each other. He thought of that day in the office, when he kissed his beloved for the last time. If he had known it was the last time, he might have savored it more.

Shaking his head to clear the cobwebs, Joey closed his eyes and waited.

//==\\\

The clock struck nine and Joey looked at the thinning crowds. Shops closing, the few police that watched him. He opened his jacket and waved a package indicating he was waiting for someone. As the snow fell, he got up and walking back and forth, hoping not to get too stiff. He frowned as the clouds rolled back and the stars came out, shining so brightly. He noticed the sad number of homeless now living in the park, he shook his head, no matter what, his beloved would have survived. Joey bit his lip and stared at one man huddled in a cardboard box with newspaper over him. His eyes misted and he thought of the last day they had together. He remembered the last meal, he had thrown it away, after waiting four hours. He remembered being angry and disappointed. He remembered calling around looking for him. Then the worry began setting in the next day, he called the police, the hospitals, the... morgue, and found nothing. He remembered how his beautiful man just walked away from work to never seen again. Joey wouldn't even be here except that he _/knew/_ that his man always kept his word. It was Christmas, it was their bench, he would come. This year, he would come. Last year, he didn't but this year, he had to come. Joey needed him so much, he had to come this year. He had to.

//==\\\

Eleven o'clock chimed out as Joey smiled and waved at the mounted cop that was riding away. He thanked the man for the coffee but he explained that he had to wait for his lover. That they had made a promise, long ago to meet there every Christmas. He brushed the snow from his beard and smiled. Would his lover even recognize him with a beard after all these years. His phone rang and he told the driver to go on home. He'd see Mokuba later. Who would have thought that he, Joseph Wheeler would be on Kaiba Corp.'s board, have a driver and condo. Ten years since he was asked by an overworked Mokuba to step up. Ten years since... _he_ had left. Growling Joey grit his teeth and shivered. What was taking him so long!

//==\\\

Joey pressed the button on his watch. 12:59:34. Staring at that he got himself up. Using his scarf, he brushed snow from the present he had brought. Using it to wipe his face, he looked around. The homeless man still slept in the box. Making a decision, he knelt beside the box and as he heard one o'clock ring out, he tucked the package between the man's leg and the flimsy wall.

"Merry Christmas, man. Enjoy the present."

Standing up, he shoved his scarf into his coat pocket and called for a taxi. He could hear a lone radio playing a song not too far away.

//==\\\

He heard the man leave, the voice was so familiar. Frowning, he backed out of the box and looked at the package the young bearded man had left. Tearing it open, he pulled out a deep navy blue sweater with white words on it. Voice cracking, he read the words aloud. "Somebody loves me."

He looked up and saw the young man standing at the entrance to the park, hands in pocket. Holding the sweater close, he stood up. At his feet a scarf, a familiar scarf lay. Picking it up, he held it to his face. The scent reminded him of some... one. His tangled hair and beard brushing against soft cotton. So familiar.

//==\\\

Joey danced about as he shivered. Reaching into his pocket, he discovered it was empty. His scarf was missing, the same scarf that was his last present from the one he loved. Turning around he ran back and stopped. The bum was holding his scarf. Deep, tired eyes stared out of his face. Gray hair twisted through the tangled nest of deep brown hair. Joey stepped forward. Reaching out to cover the rough hand holding his scarf.

"Seto..."

 _My friends gather round me with holiday cheer  
They say to forget you, to let you go 'cause you're not here  
Well, I can't keep explaining what they'll never understand  
And why I'm here every year, every Christmas  
I return every year, every Christmas  
I come here every year, every Christmas_

//==\\\

>Just so you know what inspired me. Luther and his song, _Every Christmas_. I hope I captured the song well.

 _I don't know how love could do this to me  
I've waited and waited for someone I never see  
But I'm so sentimental, and I'm so hopeful you'll be there  
So, here I am every year, every Christmas_

 _I've wished for you in my heart and in my head  
And I got my answer that first moment that we met  
And, oh yes, I believed you as you told me, as you said  
You'd be here every year, every Christmas_

 _There must be a lesson for me to learn  
If you don't trust in love, you'll get nothing in return  
Why should I be lonely, don't tell me it's right  
I have my pride, but I'd rather be with you tonight_

 _So much emotion, it's driving me mad  
But I'll take my chances with these feelings that I have  
And I'll come back to this same corner where we met  
And I'll be here every year, every Christmas_

 _Mere words can't explain the pain and the fear  
'Cause oh, I wonder, yes, I wonder are you gonna leave me standing here  
Today's almost over, but I don't want to leave  
Has my heart made a fool out of me?_

 _My friends gather round me with holiday cheer  
They say to forget you, to let you go 'cause you're not here  
Well, I can't keep explaining what they'll never understand  
And why I'm here every year, every Christmas  
I return every year, every Christmas  
I come here every year, every Christmas_


End file.
